Sometimes, People Need People
by EveryStringAttached
Summary: Elizabeth Weir isn't as strong as she seems, but then everyone breaks right? First Atlantis fic. Episode tag for 'The Eye'. Rated T for one use of bad language. Teyla comforts Elizabeth after the days events. Not slash.


A/N- This is my first Atlantis fic. It is a sort of episode tag to 'The Eye'. What I would have liked to have happened at the end anyway :) Thanks to my wonderful beta Racefh853629 for tidying up all my mistakes :) This fic is for Emmalyn.

* * *

_-Sometimes, People Need People-_

It had been the longest day of Elizabeth Weir's life, and even now, standing in the safety of her own quarters, she couldn't shake the gripping fear which held on to her so tightly. The city was safe. The Genii were gone... for now. But all Elizabeth kept seeing was Kolya's smug grin, the evil glint in his eyes. Shivering, she turned the heat up a few notches as she headed to her shower. The wind and rain from the storm had chilled her to the bone, and with her still-damp clothes on, she hadn't been able to warm up at all. She avoided her reflection in the mirror as her numb fingers fumbled to turn on the shower.

A blanket of hot steam quickly filled the air, but Elizabeth did not find it as comforting as she'd hoped. She stripped off her clothing as quickly as she could, considering her tired and heavy limbs, and tried to ignore the bruises that were already starting to form. The one in the small of her back where she had been sharply prodded with a gun. The one around her neck where Kolya had been dragging her towards the gate. She shook her head as she thought of all the other people who had been injured, or worse, killed during the Genii siege. Her bruises, her pain did not matter, not compared to what everyone else had been through. What she had put them through.

Stepping into the hot spray, she sucked in a hard breath as the water hit her skin. She cursed herself as she suddenly remembered Carson's warning to her to warm up slowly. The heat assaulted her numb body, and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to get rid of the pins and needles she felt. As the feeling of numbness dissipated slowly, the emotions that she had kept pent up for the best part of the day came bubbling to the surface. She was not going to let herself break. Not now. Not after being so strong.

Soon she was shaking with the effort of keeping the unshed tears from falling. Frustrated, she slammed the shower off and grabbed a bathrobe. Tightness began to form in her chest, and she swore as she realised what was happening.

"Fuck, get a grip Elizabeth," she told herself as she quickly dressed in her pyjamas and sat down onto the edge of the bed. Her breath was now coming in short, sharp gasps, and she covered her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the images that were flashing before her. She could feel the panic within her rising still, and she fought to regulate her breathing.

She was having a panic attack.

She had been plagued in college with them, and had eventually learned to control them on her own without medication. She hadn't had one for years, though, and the force with which this one was taking over scared her. She quickly scanned the room for a paper bag or something similar, but could see nothing.

Elizabeth was in pain and concentrating so much on calming herself down that she didn't hear the soft voice calling at her door, nor did she hear the door open.

"Dr. Weir," a familiar female voice said softly. "Elizabeth," she tried, when she got no answer.

Elizabeth turned her head to see Teyla standing in her doorway, a concerned expression on her face.

"I tried to contact you by your radio, but there was no signal, I hope I am not intruding," the Athosian leader explained, making her way towards Elizabeth's bed.

The only reply that Elizabeth could muster was a sharp sob, followed by more short breaths, and she turned her head away.

Teyla frowned and took in the dishevelled appearance of the other woman, her shaking shoulders, and ragged breathing.

"Dr...Elizabeth, would you like me to get Dr. Beckett for you?" Teyla asked as she knelt in front of the brunette.

Elizabeth shook her head firmly. It was bad enough that one of her team had seen her in this state. She wasn't going to risk the others seeing her this vulnerable. Not when she needed to be strong for her people.

"Don't...please," Elizabeth managed to get out between sharp breaths. "I..."

"It is okay, I understand, but you need to calm down," Teyla said softly, worry evident in her eyes.

"...try...ing....can't," Elizabeth forced out, and a single tear finally made its way down her cheek.

"Yes, yes you can," Teyla reassured her as Elizabeth swiped furiously at the errant tear. She took hold of one of the brunette's hands and held it tightly. "You need to breathe Elizabeth or I am going to have to radio Dr. Beckett."

Elizabeth shook her head again, but her breathing did not seem to slow. In fact, it only seemed to get worse.

"M...my....fault...ge..genii," she gasped as her eyes grew wider with the panic she was feeling. Tears were flowing freely down her face now, and she could feel that she was almost at the point of passing out. Then Teyla would radio Carson, and people would know.

Teyla could see a myriad of emotions playing across Elizabeth's face: anger, fear, panic, guilt. She was not completely sure of what to do in this situation, but she did know that Elizabeth would not want anyone else to know what was happening.

"Sssh, stop talking okay? Concentrate on your breathing. With me, breathe with me," Teyla guided, still gripping Elizabeth's hand tightly.

Concentration etched on her face, Elizabeth still could not seem to take back control of her breathing. Pushing aside all thoughts of chain of command and what was appropriate behaviour, Teyla sat up on the bed next to Elizabeth and pulled her into her arms.

As she expected, the other woman began to struggle at the unexpected gesture. Teyla held on to her more tightly and prayed that the temporary claustrophobia that Elizabeth was experiencing would disappear quickly.

"It is alright, Elizabeth," the Athosian spoke soothingly. "Just relax, I've got you."

Elizabeth soon stopped fighting against the woman that was holding her and found that the pressure of the tight hug was actually the most comforting thing she had felt in a long time. Although she was still shaking, Elizabeth was finally able to take in a large gulp of air, and from that point, she felt more in control of her breathing and able to concentrate more on regulating it.

Teyla continued to hold her, so tightly that she could feel the other woman's hammering heartbeat in her own chest and repeatedly reassured her that she would be alright. Soon enough, Elizabeth's breathing had returned to normal, albeit still a bit heavy. She was completely slumped forward in Teyla's arms, and as her brain slowly returned to normal, she became aware of the fact that she had wrapped her own arms around the Athosian and was holding onto to two fistfuls of her top as if she were clinging on for dear life.

"Oh," Elizabeth started, pulling back from the embrace suddenly, her cheeks flushed with bright pink. "Teyla, I'm so sorry, I'm..."

Teyla smiled and shook her head softly. "There is no need to apologise. And you do not have to be ashamed," she added as she noticed Elizabeth was now avoiding her gaze. "Sometimes people need people. Even if they do not realise it," Teyla explained gently.

"I needed to protect my people," Elizabeth said quietly, in a voice barely above a whisper. "And I failed."

"What happened was not your fault. As leaders, we have a lot of responsibility on our shoulders, but blame need not be laid on anyone. Even if you feel that it should be you."

Elizabeth shook her head. The emotions swimming around her head were making it impossible to think clearly and really take in what Teyla was saying.

"But McKay," Elizabeth said, shuddering as she remembered the horrific knife wound in his arm. "Sheppard."

"They do not blame you, and neither do I. You are a good leader, Elizabeth. Better than you know," Teyla said, taking hold of one of Elizabeth's hands again. "I, for one, am very proud to work with you."

"No, it is a privilege working with you, your skills, your knowledge...how did you know?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly changing track.

"Know what?" Teyla questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Earlier, with me, when I was...how did you know what to do?"

"I didn't," Teyla admitted. "When I was a young girl, I would have terrible nightmares, about the Wraith. I could never calm down unless my father held me tightly in his arms. I think it is..."

"Knowing that someone is there," Elizabeth finished.

"Exactly," Teyla agreed with a nod of her head.

Elizabeth suddenly winced at the pain that was making it known again. She ached all over, and the bruise on her back was particularly painful.

"I think maybe we should take you to the infirmary," Teyla offered as Elizabeth whimpered softly in pain again.

The brunette was about to refuse, but the thought of a painful sleepless night, when all she wanted to do was rest, swayed her decision.

"I think you may be right," Elizabeth agreed as she rose from the bed to grab a night robe to put over her pyjamas. "Thank you Teyla," she said, looking the other woman in the eye, "If you weren't here, I would have...just thank you. But I have one more thing to ask..."

"This does not leave this room," Teyla smiled gently. "There is no need for me to share any of this with anyone."

Elizabeth smiled back, the gratitude evident in her eyes. "Sometimes people need people," she said, repeating Teyla's words from earlier, "Even if they don't realise it," she finished, and mentally told herself that she would try to remember that more often.

* * *

A/N- Please read and review, I would love to know you guy's opinions :)


End file.
